Conventional casing has many components disposed therein. Some of the components are fixed within the casing but some can be removed from the casing. In general, the components located within the casing can be removed through the opening of the casing. Normally, a tool is required for removing components from the casing. The tool is not necessarily available in the vicinity of the casing. Therefore, how to remove the component from the casing will become a trouble to the user if a suitable tool is not available immediately.
Therefore, how to resolve the above problems has become a prominent task for industries in the technology field.